At Least I Still Have You
by kyuhyunlegalwife
Summary: Setidaknya aku masih memilikmu di saat aku merasa dunia sedang menghimpitku, setidaknya masih adakau yang akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun dia yang kuharapakan tidak pernah melihatku ada. Kyumin Fanfic/GS/and Others Pairing/school life/BrotherComplex , CHAP 4 UPDATE Lets Reading Chingu.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : At Least I Still Have You

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff saya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi selamanya ff ini hanya milik saya, ya milik saya hhhhee ^^

Warning : GanderSwitch, Typo… , dan mungkin akan ditemui beberapa kekurangan(?) mohon maklumi ^^

Genre : Family, Romance and Hurt

Pairing : KyuMin and others

Rate : T

Summary : Setidaknya aku masih memilikmu di saat aku merasa dunia sedang menghimpitku, setidaknya masih adakau yang akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun dia yang kuharapakan tidak pernah melihatku ada.

Chapter 1 : Step Away From Yourself

.

.

.

Lelaki paruh baya itu kini berdiri mematung di depan seoarang wanita yang berumuran sama dengannya dan berperut buncit, bisa di pastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah istri dari lelaki paruh baya bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan itu.

"Mian..Mianhae yeobo," Laki-laki itu kini tersungkur di hadapan wanita itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Yeobo, apakah perusahaan benar-benar tidak bisa di selamatkan…? Yeobo kumohon jangan seperti ini" Wanita itu memeluk lelaki paruh baya yang kini masih memegang dadanya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

"Semuanya, tidak bisa di selamatkan, Mianhae aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu lagi" Laki-laki paruh baya ini kini sempurna menutup matanya, wanita itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Dadanya kini terasa sesak bahkan oksigen yang sedari tadi dia hiruppun seakan tidak akan pernah cukup.

Dia memeluk lagi suaminya yang kini sudah benar-benar 'tertidur' dengan tenang.

"Yeobo, yeobo…. Kumohon yeobo… mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku dan calon anak kita?.. yeobo? Yeobo…" Teriak wanita itu histeris sambil masih memeluk suaminya erat.

Ya malam ini , dia dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya resmi tidak memilik sosok kepala keluarga. Malam ini dia akan berusaha menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, tanpa seseorang yang akan melindunginya.

.

.

.

Kepergian lelaki itu memang berdampak besar pada wanita bernama Lee Jung Soo itu, dia masih seperti belum bisa menerima kepargian laki-laki yang amat dia cintai itu , terlebih hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan segera menimang buah cinta mereka.

Lihatlah kini wanita itu hanya dapat terduduk lesu di teras sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat biasa, berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya sebelumnya. Setelah suaminya meninggal dan semua hartanya di sita oleh pihak bank untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan suaminya yang telah bangkrut kini dia tinggal bersama haelmoni yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri di rumah yang sangat tidak bisa di katakan besar, ya rumah sederhana yang terletak di daerah Busan menjauh dari hingar bingar kota Seoul.

Jung Soo pun setiap hari hanya terduduk lemah di teras rumah itu sambil menatap kosong, dan itu sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan. Lee Haelmoni pun hanya bisa menatap cemas melihat sikap Jung Soo itu.

.

.

.

_~3 Bulan kemudian~_

"AAARRGGGHHH…" Teriak Jung Soo sambil terus mengejan dan menarik nafas sesuai perintah dokter yang membantu persalinannya sekarang.

"Jung Soo-ah, ayo sedikit lagi… tarik nafasmu perlahan, lalu hembuskan." Dokter itu terus mengintrupsi wanita yang kini sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu.

Lee Haelmoni dengan seorang lelaki dan wanita yang tak lain adalah sahabat Jung Soo hanya bisa terdiam di depan ruang tunggu berharap semua akan berjalan lancar, untunglah Jung Soo mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat baik yang bersedia membiayai persalinan di rumah sakit sehingga Lee Haelmoni pun bisa sedikit tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tangis bayi dari dalam rungan itu, Lee Haelmoni dan wanita yang bernama Cho Heechul itu saling menatap haru.

"Syukurlah akhirnya Jung Soo bisa melewati semua ini Chullie-ah," Lee Haemoni tersenyum bahagia.

Namun belum sempat wanita bernama Heechul itu menjawab ucapan Lee Haelmoni, terdengar lagi suara tangisan bayi dan kini terdengar dua suara tangisan bayi saling bersahutan.

Heechul menatap Suaminya dan Lee Haelmoni secara bergantian.

"Aigoo, Yeobo sepertinya Jung Soo-ah melahirkan anak kembar" Ucap Heechul sambil menatap Suaminya. Namun ketika dia menatap Lee Haelmoni dia melihat wajah Lee Haelmoni berubah menjadi sedih.

Heechul dan Hangkyung hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Lee Haelmoni.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, kedua bayi yang ternyata berjenis kelamin perempuan itu sudah di pindahkan keruangan khusus untu bayi, sedangkan Jung Soo sedari tadi belum sadarkan diri. Selain kondisinya yang lemah dia juga terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Hangkyungie, mereka cantik ne?" Heechul menggendong salah satu bayi itu yang kini tertidur pulas, sangat cantik dan mungil. Lucu sekali pikir Heechul.

"Ne , mereka sangat cantik. Ketika Jung Soo sadar nanti pasti dia sangat bahagia memiliki 2 malaikat kecil secantik ini." Hangkyung kini ikut mengusap pipi bayi yang kini berada dalam gendongan istrinya itu.

Lee Haelmoni sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil menatap kaku kedua bayi itu, dia berjalan mendekati Heechul dan Hangkyung dan menatap Heechul dalam.

"Bawalah salah satu dari bayi ini,"

Heechul dan Hangkyung seketika membulatkan kedua matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Lee Haelmoni.

"Haelmoni, apa maksud anda?" Heechul mencoba menegaskan perjataan wanita tua yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalian tau, aku dan Jung Soo tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Kami tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk merawat dua anak sekaligus. Kau tau kan Chullie-ah, di tambah dengan kondisi psikis Jung Soo yang tidak stabil. Kumohon pada kalian bawalah bayi itu, anggaplah seperti anak kalian dan jangan pernah biarkan dia mengenal Jung Soo. Karena aku yakin Jung Soo pun tidak akan merasa kehilangan walau kalian telah membawanya."

"tapi.. Haelmoni?"

"Kumohon Chullie-ah,"

Heechul lalu menatap Hangkyung seoalah meminta persetujuan untuk hal yang bisa di bilang gila ini, sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati Heechul dia sangat ingin memliki anak perempuan dan sekarang dia di hadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit. Membawa anak ini dari ibu kandungnya tapi toh Jung Soo pun tidak akan sadar bahwa dia membawa salah satu dari putrinya, banyak alasan yang bisa di karang oleh haelmoni nanti asalkan dia bisa menjamin bahwa selamanya bayi mungil ini hanya akan mengetahui bahwa appa dan eommanya adalah dia dan Hangkyung, bukan Lee Jung Soo.

Hangkyung lalu tersenyum sambil mengagguk pelan mengisyaratkan dia pun setuju dengan semua ini, Heechul menatap Lee Haaelmoni sambil tersenyum dan di balas senyuman hangat juga oleh wanita tua itu.

Malam itu, dua bintang yang selalu bersatu di dalam Rahim sang eommanya harus berpisah tanpa pernah mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah satu, dua bintang itu kini akan benar-benar berjauhan dan entah kapan bisa bersatu lagi, tapi setidaknya masing-masing dari mereka memiliki orang yang akan menyanyaingi mereka sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

~_17 Tahun Kemudian~_

Suasana pagi di rumah itu, emh bahkan bangunan yang berdiri di lahan hampi 2 hektar itu sepertinya tidak cocok di sebut rumah, mengingat bangunan bercat coklat itu terlihat sangat megah dan besar. Bayangkan saja di dalam komplek perumahan itu terdapat lapangan golft dan taman-taman indah layaknya sebuah istana bahkan terdapat landasan untuk helicopter pribadi milik keluarga itu.

Ya rumah yang sebenarnya lebih cocok di bilang istana itu adalah, milik dari pemimpin sekaligus pemilik perusaan terbesar bukan hanya di Korea namun juga di hampir wilayah asia dan bahkan ke kawasan eropa, SM Group adalah perusahaan besar yang bergelut di bidang perhotelan, kosmetik, elektronik bahkan fashion. Bukan hanya itu bahkan SM Group juga telah mendirikan sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional dari mulai jenjang taman kanak-kanak hingga ke perguruan tinggi dan jangan di ragukan lagi hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar kaya dan pintar yang bisa bersekolah di SM School dan SM University.

Cho Hangkyung adalah pemilik perusaahn yang menggurita ini, dan istrinya adalah Cho Heechul wanita yang dianggap paling sempurna di seantero jagat korea bukan karena hanya kecantikan dan kekayaannya tapi juga karena kharisma dan semangat tentang menjalankan perusaan yang sekarang tengah menjadi sorotan dari semua pihak, salah satu penggerak ekonomi korea yang pesat.

Pagi itu seperti biasa para pelayan di rumah kediaman keluarga Cho sibuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing, mulai dari koki-koki yang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk sarapan sang empunya rumah dan kedua orang anaknya. Ada juga yang membersihkan rumah mulai dari dinding , lukisan , tangga dan yang lainnya.

Pagi itu seperti biasa sebelum memulai aktivitas hariannya Nyonya Cho dan kedua anaknya melakukan ritual rutin sarapan bersama, ya di meja makan yang sangat besar ini hanya diisi oleh 3 orang saja, dirinya putra keduanya dan putri bungsunya. Jangan bertanya dimana suaminya karena tidak perlu menebak dengan bingung, suaminya dan putra pertamanya kini berada di China untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang tak kalahbesar dengan yang di korea.

Pintu ruang makan itu di buka oleh pelayang yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu itu, masuklah seorang lelaki remaja berusia sekitar 18th, dengan rambut bewarna coklat caramel yang di tata agak berantakan namun memberi kesan cool pada lelaki kyuhyun , laki-laki yang baru saja masuk kedalam rungan makan itu dan kini telah duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi Cho Heechul. itu adalah putra kedua keluarga Cho, Sikapnya yang dingin dan ucapannyayang tajam membuat dia terlihat menakutkan tapi sangat cool dan dia semakin terlihat tampan, itu yang menyebabkan dia sangat terkenal walaupun dia bukan seorang artis.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Kyu? Nyenyak?" Heechul bertanya kepada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Seperti biasa," jawabnya datar sambil menegak segelas susu yang baru saja di tuangkan oleh seorang pelayan yang kini berada disisinya.

"Ah, baguslah… ngomong-ngomong eomma belum melihat…" Belum sempat Heeechul menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka namun kali ini sepertinya kedua pelayan yang ada di sisi pintu itu kalah cepat dengan seorang gadis berusia lebih muda setahun dengan namja beriris obsidian yang kini tengah duduk sambil menyantap sup cream di hadapannya , ya beberapa detik kemudian tubuh gadis itu terlihat dari balik pintu di ikuti seorang ahjussi bertubuh tambun.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik, dengan mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah lengkap dengan jasnya dan rambut panjang bewarna coklat tua yang dia biarkan tergerai. belum lagi di tambah dengan pipinya yang sangat chubbie dan deretan gigi kelinci di balik bibir mungil merah yang berbentuk m itu menambah sempurna kecantikannya. Ya dia adalah si bungsu dari keluarga Cho, Cho Sungmin. Putri kecil yang sangat Heechul dan Hangkyung sayangi. Putri kecil yang selalu di turuti apapun keinginannya, ya dia adalah tuan putri di istana ini.

"Eomma, " Sungmin berlari kecil lalu memeluk eommanya dan mencium pipinya.

"Ahh, baru saja eomma mencarimu. Eomma kira kau terlamabat bangun." Jawab Heechul sambil mengusap lembut rambut putrinya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa terlambat bangun jika pelayan itu memasang jam weker tepat di sisi telingaku," Jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir Plumnya, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul dan kini berganti memeluk Oppanya yang masih sibuk dengan sup creamnya.

"Kau hanya diam saja oppa, ishh" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi oppanya tersebut, yang tetap memasang wajah coolnya. Namun tetap menaikan ujung bibirnya lalu mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Apa aku harus selalu berteriak sepertimu setiap pagi, "

"Ani, setidaknya kau harus tunjukan semangatmu oppa," Sungmin lalu nelepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan evil smirknya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju sekolahnya, ya benar-benar sekolah miliknya dan keluarganya.

"Aish, ya oppa!" Pekik Sungmin, sang eomma hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. Sungmin pun lalu menenggak susu di hadapannya dan memaka sandwichnya dengan kasar.

"Pelan chagi, kau bisa tersedak." Ucap Heechul, tampa melirik kearah Sungmin namun tetap menyunggingkan Senyumnya.

"Arra… arra" Jawab Sungmin sambil mempouthkan bibirnya.

"Sajangnim kami sudah mempersiapakan semuanya, perwakilan dari pihak Macau akan tiba sebentar lagi dan kita bisa langsung menemuinya," Ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri disisi Heechul, dia adalah asisten pribadi Heechul, Jeong Jin.

Heechul pun menyudahi sarapannya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan untuk mencium kening putri kesayangannya itu.

"Nikmati harimu arra? Saranghae." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Heechul pun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti asistennya. Dan kini tinggalahSungmin yang masih terduduk di ruang makan sendiri.

"Bahkan aku selalu tertinggal, aishh… ahjussi,,," Sungmin Menatap Pria berteubuh tambun yang di panggilnya Shin ahjussi, dia adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini sekaligus asisten Sungmin. Ya bisa di bilang seperti itu.

"Ya, nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Shin ahjussi membungkuk sebentar sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah selesai, siapkan mobil oke ahjusii."

"Siap nona" Sungmin pun lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu, menuju ya sekolahnya tentunya.

.

.

.

Mobil Mercy Hitam itu kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah yang bisa di bilang paling bergengsi di kota seoul, ya SMscholl Group.

Mobil itu kini telah berhenti sempurna di pintu masuk SMsenior high school, seorang pengawal membuka pintu mobil itu lalu munculah sesosok wanita cantik dari dalamnya.

"Minnie," Teriak seorang yeoja berambut agak ikal sebahu bewarna pirang, jika dilihat sepintas yeoja yang memanggil Sungmin itu seperti bukan orang korea. Ya memang benar saja yeoja bernama Eunhyuk Jay itu blasteran kanada putri dari pemilik Jay group salah satu relasi bisnis appa Sungmin, dia adalah sahabat dekat Sungmin.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah EunHyuk yang kini sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hyukie… Kemana saja kau seminggu ini aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggandeng lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh, mian aku lupa mengabarimu… ada sebuah acara keluarga yang harus aku hadiri di kanada dan kau tau? Itu sangat membosankan Ming," Jawab Hyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, belum sempat Sungmin membalas jawaban Hyukjae terdengan suara teriakan dari arah pintu masuk tadi, bukankah sudah bisa di tebak siapa biang keributan itu, Sungmin Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap datar. Terlebih Sungmin dia mempoutkan bibirnya semaksimal mungkin.

"Oppa… ishhh" Gumannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong Readerr ^^, saya kembali dengan FF saya yang kedua hhheee… padahal rencananya mau mulai nulis setelah akhir tahun tapi entah kenapa ide ff in kayanya nendang2 minta keluar dari otak saya. Ya dengan senang hati saya tuangkan deh dalam kata-kata hhee..

Saya harap di ff saya yang kedua ini respon dari reader cukup baik, ini baru prolog mungkin jalan dan konfliknya belum terlalu jelas ya ^^… END or TBC? Pasti TBC,,, hhhee iya dong ^^ Review n Review jangan lupa ya…

V

V

V

V

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : At Least I Still Have You

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff saya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi selamanya ff ini hanya milik saya, ya milik saya hhhhee ^^

Warning : GanderSwitch, Typo… , dan mungkin akan ditemui beberapa kekurangan(?) mohon maklumi ^^

Genre : Family, Romance and Hurt

Pairing : KyuMin and others Pairing

Rate : T

Summary : Setidaknya aku masih memilikmu di saat aku merasa dunia sedang menghimpitku, setidaknya masih adakau yang akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun dia yang kuharapakan tidak pernah melihatku ada.

Chapter 2 : everything was started

.

.

.

*Sungmin Pov*

Belum sempat aku mengangkat suaraku untuk membalas jawaban Hyukie tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh dari pintu masuk yang aku dan Hyukie tadi lewati. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga siapa sumber keributan itu, aku dan Hyukie hanya memasang wajah datar sambil berbalik menatap ke arah kerumunan itu tanpa minat.

"Oppa…. Aishh" Gumanku.

"Hmm apakah yeoja-yeoja itu tidak bosan setiap hari seperti itu, tunggu aku koreksi tidak setiap hari sih. Tapi ayolah apa mereka akan terus melakukan itu ketika 4 namja itu masuk ke sekolah?" ucap Hyukie sangat sakratis, aku hanya bisa menatap kerumunan itu dan sedikit demi sedikit kerumunan itu memencar karena objek yang mereka lihat kini tengah berjalan kearahku -keruangan mereka yang otomatis harus melewati aku-.

Mungkin kalian perlu tau siapa namja-namja itu, biar aku perkenalkan oke. Kalian lihat namja berbadan tinggi dan berwajah tampan dengan rambut bewarna brownie yang dia tata sedikit keatas, dia adalah Sim Changmin namja yang paling terkenal dengan kemampuan beladirinya wajar saja karena keluarganya adalah keluarga emm mafia yang sangat terkenal di Korea bahkan di Macau. Selanjutnya kau lihat namja bersurai hitam yang di tata sasak dengan beberapa poni yang menutupi keningnya Dia adalah Kim Jungmo sang ice prince di kelompok itu dia adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kim dan sekaligus cucu dari mantan presiden Korea. Selanjutnya aku akan mengenalkan si Casanova dari kelompok ini Choi Donghae ya namja berwajah teduh dengan sorot mata yang indah itu dia adalah namja terplayboy bisa di bilang di kelompok itu, dengan kemampuannya bernyanyi dan dance bisa meluluhkan hati yeoja-yeoja, ekhm termasuk Hyukie. Dan yang terakhir sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengenalkan, dia adalah oppaku ya Cho kyuhyun namja berambut caramel itu memang paling banyak di ganggu yeoja-yeoja itu, aku heran mengapa yeoja-yeoja itu tertarik padanya padahal dia sangat cuek , angkuh, dan kelihatan menyeramkan tapi terkecuali untukku.

Kini aku menatap empat orang namja itu yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai dihadapannku, tapi entah kenapa aku melihat langkah oppa terhenti dan sepertinya sedang menatap suatu objek dengan lekat.

Akupun mengikuti pandangan oppa, hingga aku bertemu dengan objek yang oppa pandangi. Sebetulnya aku bisa menebak objek itu. Ya tatapan oppa yang seperti itu hanya akan terlihat ketika dia sedang menatap Kibum Eonnie, yang aku tau tatapan itu begitu berbeda seperti tatapan Cinta? Eh entahlah aku tidak ingin menerka-nerka karena aku tau itu tidak mungkin bukan karena Kibum Eonni adalah kekasih Siwon oppa kakak pertamaku.

Kini mereka ber4 lewat di hadapanku, Oppa hanya mengelus rambutku pelan lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruangan belajar yang di khususkan hanya untuk mereka ber 4, sebelum mereka sempurna menaiki tangga Jungmo oppa menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum, Donghae oppa pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk menyubit pipiku.

"Ya… Appo…" Gerutuku sambil mengusap pipiku yang terasa sakit, Changmin Oppa yang baru saja lewat di hadapanku pun hanya tersenyum melihatku yang sedang kesakitan.

"Ahh, sudahlah Minnie kajja" Hyukie menarik tanganku menuju ke kantin sekolah ya tentunya untuk memebeli beberapa cemilan, Hyukie memang suka sekali memakan cemilan di kelas. Oia sebenarnya aku tidak sekelas dengan Hyukie. Eomma juga menyediakan ruang terpisah untukku belajar sendiri di sekolah ini, entahlah maksudnya apa tapi aku hanya bisa menuruti.

*Sungmin Pov End*

.

.

.

*Author Pov*

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, dengah langkah yang agak berat Sungmin keluar dari ruangan belajar. Otak Sungmin seperti berada di level didih paling tinggi karena pelajaran fisika yang baru saja di terimanya dari songsaenim. Mata Sungmin kini tertuju kepada objek yang sangat dia kenal, Jungmo oppa. Tidak biasanya Jungmo oppa berjalan sendiri keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oppa…" Sungmin memanggil Jungmo lalu sedikit berlari menghamprinya, Jungmo tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Oppa, kenapa sendiri dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan beriringan disisi Jungmo

"Ada Di Ruang makan seperti biasa, aku meninggalakan Handphoneku jadi aku mengambilnya sendiri."

"Aaa begitu ne, " Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Jungmo hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin dengan penuh arti, andai saja Sungmin tau bahwa sudah sejak Sungmin masuk Ke SM Senior High School Jungmo sudah menyukainya namun setiap kali Jungmo ingi mendekati Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu menatapnya dan seolah berkata 'Jangan Dekati Sungmin Ku' Entahlah Jungmo sendiri tidak mengerti dengan itu.

Mereka terus berjalan dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruangan yang di khususkan untuk istirahat keempat namja itu dan tentu saja Sungmin termasuk, Hyukiepun terkadang ikut duduk-duduk di ruangan itu namun sejak hubungannya dengan Donghae memburuk dia jarang kesana. Ketika beberapa anak tangga lagi mereka lewati untuk sampai di bawah, mereka berpapasan dengan kyuhyun. Ya dengan Kyuhyun dan wajah, errr menakutkan?

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan tempat beristirahat untuk menuju ruang tempatku belajar, langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sesosok tubuh yeoja mungil yang sangat aku kenal, Kibum sedang apa dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan aku menggeser tubuhku untuk mendekatinya –bersembunyi di dekatnya-.

"_Jinjja, mengapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau berada di Seoul oppa? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?"_

"…"

"_Kau sudah dalam perjalanan kemari? Kau memang selalu memberikan kejutan, apa kau sendiri? Hangkyung ahjussi apakah ke Seoul juga"_

"…"

"_Ah, tumben sekali kalian berdua ke Seoul secara tiba-tiba. Baiklah ketika kau sudah sampai hubungi aku saja aku akan menemuimu di pintu masuk arra?"_

"…"

"_nado saranghae." _

Kulihat Kibum menutup telfonnya yang sudah bisa ku tebak itu pasti dari Siwon hyung, cih aku muak dan menyesal mendengar pembicaraannya, untuk apa tadi aku menguping membuat moodku rusak saja. Aku lalu meneruskan jalanku dan ketika aku hendak menaiki tangga, aku sudah melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo sedang berjalan beriringan. Aku dapat melihat tatapan itu lagi, tatapan Jungmo yang berbeda kepada Sungmin. Bocah itu beraninya dia menatap adikku seperti itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengizinkanya mendekati Sungmin. Beberapa detik kemudia mereka sudah ada di hadapannku, aku dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang tampak terkejut dan wajah Jungmoo yang terlihat -selalu- datar. Tapi tidak di hadapan Sungmin, ketika wajah itu berhadapan dengan Sungmin selalu tampak berseri? Cih,  
ice prince sungguh julukan yang tidak cocok untukmu Kim Jungmoo.

Aku menatap Sungmin dan Jungmoo Secara bergantian dengan tatapan tajam.

"Emh, aku duluan saja sepertinya,…" Belum Sempat Jungmoo menyelesaikan perkataannya aku sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan kebingungan dari Jungmo dan murid-murid lain yang menyaksikan. Peduli apa? Ini adalah sekolah milikku aku berhak melakukan yang aku mau.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

*Author Pov*

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin menuju mobil sport hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman sekolah itu –ya kyuhyun dan teman-temannya selalu bebas parkir dimana saja-, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedari tadi merengek kesakitan karena pegangan tangan Kyuhyun yang sangat kuat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil, Sungmin hanya menatap heran oppanya masih sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena emh bisa di bilangan cengkraman Kyuhyun tadi.

"Oppa, kau ini kenapa eoh?" Sungmin membuka mulutnya lalu sedikit berteriak kerah Kyuhyun yang kini pandangannya fokus kearah depan, tidak heran karena kini beberapa meter di hadapan mobilnya dia bisa melihat Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan Kibum menyambutnya dengan senyuman, dan yang lebih membuat Kyuhun geram adalah ketika Kyuhyun melihat Siwon memeluk Kibum dan mengecup kening Kibum lembut.

'Cih Kampungan, bagaimana dia bisa mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang banyak… prince charming terkesan terlalu berlebihan julukan itu untuknya' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Oppa, kau mendengarku. Kau ini selalu saja sesukamu" Sungmi memukul bahu Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi perkatannya tidak di tanggapi.

"Ya! Aishh kau ini," Sentak Kyuhyun, dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menekan pedal gasnya penuh, Sungmin pun yang kaget langsung memakai seatbeltnya dan berpegangan ke jok mobil itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar halaman luar sekolah pun tak kalah kagetnya ketika melihat sebuah mobilnya yang melaju sangat kencang yang pasti mereka semua sudah tau siapa pemilik mobil itu, Siwon dan Kibum pun hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan heran juga.

"Bocah itu, tidak pernah berubah," Ucap Siwon sambil memandang kearah mobil itu yang kini semakin menjauh.

'Mianhae Kyuhyunie,' Batin Kibum, dia hanya tersenyum kearah Siwon yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang khas.

.

.

.

Entah sekarang Sungmin berada dimana, Kyuhyun terus mengedarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Sungminpun sedari tadi terus mengoceh meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan mobil itu. Namun Kyuhyuntidak menghiraukannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menginjak pedal remnya dengan mendadak yang membuat kepala Sungmin terbentur kedepan dan itu lumayan sakit.

"OPPA! Kau gila eoh? Jika ingin mati jangan ajak aku…" Sungmin berteriak sambil memegangi keningnya yang sakit, baru saja rasa sakit di tangannya hilang dan kini berganti ke keningnya.

"Turun." Ucap Kyuhyun Dingin tanpa menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Turun, Kubilang turun! Bukankah sepanjang perjalanan tadi kau merengek untuk turun?" Jawab Kyuhyun kini suaranya meninggi.

"Kau gila?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal, tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun langsung membuka seatbelt Sungmin, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil itu lalu menarik Sungmin keluar. Dan dia pun langsung pergi lagi meninggalkan Sungmin yan terdiam mematung.

"Mwo? Apa-apan dia? Ishh kenapa aku memiliki oppa sekejam dia! Yak pabbo!.. Kyuhyun Oppa pabbo!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya, dia lalu memperhatikan sekitar dan taraaa dia tidak tahu ini dimana dan celakanya lagi dia tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun dan tidak membawa handphonenya.

"Tamatlah sudah kau Cho Sungmin, aku bahkan tidak tau ini tempat apa dan dimana, aishhh bahkan aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun… Shin ahjussi biasanya kau selalu ada di dekatku… hiks tolong aku" Guman Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke keramaian yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin terus berjalan melihat-lihat sekitar tempat itu, Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan kalau tenpatnya sekarang berada ini adalah sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan yang cukup besar. Bisa di lihat dari took-toko yang ada disini, Sungmin pun berjalan lagi menuju sebuah kawasan yang bisa di bilang pasar tradisonal namun tempat ini terlihat sangat rapih dan bersih. Sungmin hanya bisa ber-Oh ria mengagumi tempat yang baru pertama kali dia datangi ini. maklum saja seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah berpergian ketempat seperti ini terlebih sendiri, eommanya selalu bilang terlalu berbahaya jika dia berpergian sendiri. Eommanya takut jika ada pesaing bisnis keluarganya yang menculik Sungmin untuk di jadikan transaksi bisnis, maka dari itu Sungmin selalu dikawal bodyguard dan Shin ahjussi ketika dia pergi. Tapi kali ini malah oppanya sendiri yang meninggalkan dia di tempat yang entah apa namanya tanpa sepeser uangpun.

Sungmin kini berhenti di sebuah kios makanan, yang dia juga tidak tau itu makanan jenis apa. Tapi dari baunya bisa di pastikan bahwa makanan itu pasti sangat lezat. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sambil memengangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, baru kali ini dia merasa kelaparan.

"Aku lapar," Guman Sungmin.

.

.

.

~Sore Hari Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Ruangan tamu keluarga Cho itu Nampak sedikit ramai, karena sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu di ruangan tamu itu sudah duduk Tuan dan Nyonya Cho juga Kibum dan Siwon, mereka berempat berbincang-bincang banyak hal. Momen seperti ini Sangat jarang bisa di Jumpai, minum teh dan berbincang… emh bukankah waktu sangat berharga untuk Presdir SM Group.

Obrolan mereka yang sepertinya menyenangkan itu terhenti, ketika pria bertubuh tambun bernama Shin Ahjussi itu datang kerungan itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja. Seketika semua orang di ruangan itu pun terdiam, menatap aneh kearah pria bertubuh tambun itu.

"Jeosonghabnida sajangnim," Shin ahjusii membungkukkan badannya kearah Tuan dan nyonya Cho juaga Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ada masalah apa? Mengapa raut wajah anda begitu ahjussi?" Tanya Siwon dengan penasaran.

"Sajangnim, Nona Muda… Nona Muda hilang," Jawab Shin ahjussi terbata.

"Mwo?" Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya, dia Nampak terkejut tak terkecuali Kibum dan Kedua Presdir Cho itu.

Cho Heechul yang tadi sedang meneguk tehnya pun menaruh cangkir itu dengan kasar, Cho Hangkyung yang tadinya dalam posisi duduk kini sudah berdiri menghampiri Shin Ahjussi dengan tatapan tajam dan marah.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin hilang? Jangan main-main!" Ucap Tuan Cho Hangkyung dengan nada tinggi.

"Jeosonghabnida Sajangnim tapi kami benar-benar tidak tahu, Nona Muda terakhir terlihat di sekolah. Kami kira dia sedang pergi bersama sahabatnya tapi ketika kami menanyakan pada sahabatnya dia bahkan tidak tau, handphone nona muda pun tidak bisa di hubungi." Jelas Shin Ahjussi

Cho Heechul yang mendengar itu pun seketika menangis, Kibum segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Ahjumma tenanglah," Kibum mengelus pundak Nyonya Cho pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika putriku entah dimana sekarang, banyak yang akan mencelakainya."

"Eomma, jangan berpikiran seperti itu" Siwon kini berdiri dari duduknya,

"Aku akan membantu mencari Sungmin" Lanjutnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Cepat perintahkan semua pengawal untuk mencari Sungmin, semuanya!" Teriak tuan Cho yang di balas anggukan Kaku oleh Shin ahjussi, dan beberapa bodyguard yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dimana Kyuhyun apa dia menghilang juga," Ucap Tuan cho Gusar,

"Tuan muda ada di basecampnya dengan teman-temannya," jawab salah seorang pelayan.

"Keterlaluan apa dia tidak tau adiknya menghilang, Bawa anak itu kesini"

.

.

.

~Basecamp Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya~

Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus sibuk dengan stick game yang ada di tangannya, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kedua sahabatnya –Minus Jungmo yang pergi beberapa menit tadi- yang sejak tadi ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku yakin suatu saat tv itu akan meledak jika terus kau forsir kerjanya" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya.

"Mungkin Stick itu juga akan memukulmu jika dia bisa bergerak karena terus kau gunaakan tanpa jeda," Sekarang giliran Changmin yang membuka suara sambil membaca sebuah majalah di tangannya.

Kyuhyun terus fokus pada layar tv berukuran besar yang tertempel didinding, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Tuan Muda, maaf saya mengganggu." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita itu dengan tersengal –efek berlari-

"Kau sudah bosan bekerja rupanya, berani mengangguku!"

"Jeosonghabnida, tuan muda.. saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari Tuan Besar untuk memberitahu tuan kalau Nona muda hilang."

Brakk stick yang di pegang Kyuhyun pun terjatuh seketika, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti pandangan tidak mengerti dari Donghae dan Changmin yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan pelayan yang masih ada di hadapan mereka. ,mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan seolah berbicara dalam diam, dan kini mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan ruangan itu yang pastinya hendak mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggai, dia tau pasti sekarang Sungmin masih berada di tempatn yang tadi.

"Aishh, Kelinci bodoh kenapa tidak naik bus atau menelfon ke rumah. Tunggu aku baru ingat kalau Sungmin tidak membawa apapun saat tadi aku tinggalkan disana. Aish Kyuhyun pabbo, bersiap saja kau akan meneriam hukuman jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin" Gumannya.

~Di tempat Sungmin berada~

Sungmin masih terus berjalan mengitari kawasan pertokoan itu, walaupun sudah beberapa jam yang lalu matahari telah berganti rembulan dia masih saja belum tau harus kemana. Kini dia terduduk di sebuah toko yang sudah tutup, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding toko itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dan memukul-mukul pelan kakinya. Seharian ini –sejak siang- dia terus berjalan dan itu membuat kaki-kakinya serasa remuk dan bengkak, sungguh ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sungmin dia berjalan begitu lama.

"Eomma, apa kalian tidak mencariku? Aish apa mereka semua senang jika aku menghilang" Sungmin mempouthkan bibirnya, matanya terasa panas. Dia takut sekali apa lagi ini sudah malam.

Ketika Sungmin hendak berdiri lagi dan meneruskan langkahnya dilihatnya 2 orang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah berandalan sedang memasang seringai mereka dengan tatapan seperti ingin memangsa Sungmin bulat-bulat. Sungmin pun yang sadar sedari tadi 2 pemuda itu menatapnya, dia lalu mengambil langkah mundur dan seketika itu lari. Tapi sialnya 2 pemuda itupun mengikuti Sungmin, jelas saja Sungmin pasti kalah dalam adu larinya kali ini dengan kondisi kakinya yang sakit dan tenaganya yang benar-benar sudah habis karena seharian ini berjalan menyuri tempat ini.

Sungmin terus berlari , hingga kedaerah yang terlihat sepi dan ketika dia berbalik kebelakang dia tidak mendapati kedua pemuda itu yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Hufft Syukurlah," Sungmin mengusap pelan keningnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat, tetapi ketika dia menatap kedepan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat kedua pemuda itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"apakah kau sudah puas nona manis bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kami?" Kedua pemuda itu lagi-lagi memasang seringai mereka dan berjalan mendekati sungmin sambil sesekali menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Ma..mau apa kalian?!" Sungmin memposisikan kedua lengannya yang mengepal di depan dadanya,

"Ouw sepertinya nona muda ini ingin berkelahi? Tenang saja cantik kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang," Ucap pemuda lainnya yang kini sudah memegang kasar tangan Sungmin.

"Keperingatkan kalian jangan macam-macam, kalian tidak tahu kan siapa aku" Sungmin berusaha menggeretak 2 pemuda itu.

"Apakah kami harus tau?" Kedua ppemuda itu kini berpandangan, dan menarik tubuh Sungmin membawanya kesebuah Gang sempit dan melemparkan tubuh sungmin ketembuk yang sempurna membuat lengan Sungmin terluka, Kini Sungmin hanya bisa duduk sambil memegangi sikunya. Sudah sedari tadi pipinya basah oleh air mata.

Kedua pemuda itu kini sudah memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Sungmin, salah satu dari pemuda itu hendak memegang pipi Sungmin tapi terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

"Apa kalian tidak malu, menakut-nakuti seorang gadis? Cih menjijikan" Ucap pria yang memakai jas hitam dan kemeja biru itu, yang tidak lain adalah Junmoo.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menggangu kesengan kami!"

"Oh, aku mengenalmu kau salah satu kelompok pemuda yang di eluh-eluhkan oleh gadis-gadis di seluruh Seoul! Cih aku ragu jika kau bisa berkelahi." Jawab salah satu pemuda yang terdengar seperti merendahkan Jungmoo.

"Akan aku pastikan malam ini kalian akan kehilangan kaki dan tangan kalian," Ucap Jungmoo datar sambil mengayunkan pukulannya kesalah satu berandalan itu dan sukses membuat dia tersungkur di tanah, tak tanggung-tanggung kini Jungmo berkelahi dengan dua orang sekaligus. Memang terlihat tak seimbang tapi dengan hitungan sepersekian detik kedua berandalan itu sudah sempurna tersungkur ditanah dengan wajah lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari bibir dan hidung mereka.

Sungmin lalu menatap Jungmoo yang kini berjalan kearahnya, dia dapat melihat sudut bibir Jungmo yang mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya salah satu dari berandalan itu dapat menghajar Jungmoo.

"Gwencana?" Jungmoo melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke Sungmin.

"Oppa…" Tangis Sungmin kini pecah, Jungmoo lalu memeluk Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya dan menciumnya juga.

"Gwencana, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja… kau tidak usah takut… arrachi?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, Sungmin pun lalu bangun dari duduknya dan di bantu Jungmoo berjalan menuju mobil Jungmoo.

"Pastikan dua berandalan ini mendekam di penjara," Ucap Jungmoo kepada bodyguard-bodyguardnya yang datang beberapa saat setelah para berandalan itu sudah tak berkutik lagi.

"Baik Tuan,"

Sungmin dan Jungmoo pun lalu memasuki mobil, dan perlahan mobiul itu menjauhi tempat yang sangat menyeramkan bagi Sungmin.

Di salah satu sudut pertokoan itu, sepasang mata sedari tadi menatap tajam kearah Jungmoo dan Sungmin, namja itu terduduk di dalam mobilnya mengutuki tindakan bodoh yang dia lakukan.

"Cih Kim Jungmoo," Guman Kyuhyun, yang langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya terduduk diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, sekarang di ruang keluarga yang berukuran cukup besar dan di dominan warna coklat itu tengah duduk semua keluarga Cho, di tambah Kibum dan Jungmoo. Kibum masih di kediaman keluarga Cho karena Siwon memintanya untuk menemani eommanya yang sedari tadi terus menangis memekirkan Sungmin, hingga akhirnya Jungmoo datang bersama Sungmin dan terpaksa Sungmin harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Appa dan Eommanya.

"Apa Kau pikir ini lelucon, tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap Cho Hangkyung dengan nada Tinggi sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil menatap dingin kearah tangannya yang dia taruh di depannya.

"Kau tau bahkan adikmu hampir saja di lukai oleh brandalan-brandalan itu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan sejauh itu? Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan adikmu sendirian di tempat yang bahkan dia tidak tau apa namanya! Mengapa kau selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun!" Hangkyung memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Sungmin kini bangun dari duduknya dia memegang tangan Appanya pelan, berusaha mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah cukup memarahi Oppanya.

"Appa, ini bukan salah oppa percayalah. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh mengapa tidak mencari telfon umum untuk menghubungi rumah, lagi pula sekarang aku sudah selamat kan jadi kumohon berhenti memarahi oppa. Ne?" sungmin memasang Senyum terbaikanya, appanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Appa hanya ingin kau tidak selalu bersikap sesukamu Kyu itu saja," Cho Hankyung lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Cho Heechul.

"Appa tidak benar-benar memarahimu Kyu," Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak adinya itu lembut.

"Kajja Kibumie aku harus mengantarmu pulang ini sudah terlalu malam," Siwon menarik tangan Kibum pelan, seketika itu Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"Minnie-ah, Jungmoo aku duluan ne. Kyu aku duluan" Kibum hanya tersenyum sendu ketika mengatakan itu kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang kini saling berpandangan seolah berbicara dalam diam. Kyuhyun pun lalu beranjak bangun dari duduknya setelah Kibum dan Siwon sempurna menghilang dari ruangan ini dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan Sungmin dan Jungmoo. Sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dia sempat berhenti di hadapan Jungmoo dan menatap Jungmoo sebentar. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk tentunya.

Mungkin sangan aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Jungmoo yang bersikap dingin seperti ini, tapi di balik sikap dingin Kyuhyun dan Jungmo adalah sahabat baik dan sangat dekat. Ya mungkin karena sesuatu yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka terkesan Dingin dan kaku.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu Jungmoo berpamitan dengan Sungmin untuk pulang, Sungmin pun kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya mungkin juga sudah tertidur. Tinggalah Kyuhyun yang kini menatap kosong kearah layar televisi yang menempel didinding kamarnya, pikirannya kini tertuju pada Kibum dan Sungmin. Tentu saja bukankah di setiap lamunanya selalu ada Kibum dan Kibum, ahh yeoja itu cinta pertama Kyu yang hilang karena kesalahnnya sendiri dan sekarang dia hampir mencelakai adiknya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya pada Kibum.

Kyuhyunpun bangun dari duduknya, dia berniat menuju kamar Sungmin. Sekedar untuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kelinci kesayangannya itu dan meminta maaf, ya maaf.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan menuju kamar Sungmin dia melewati sebuah ruangan dimana appa dan eommanya sering menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol atau bersantai. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kepintu yang terbuka sedikit, dia mempertajam pndengarannya untuk mendengar sesuatu yang sedang di katakan Appanya.

Deg, Seketika jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat matanya membulat mendengar perkataan Appanya.

'apakah mereka berdua sedang bergurau? Apa maksud semua ini?' Gumannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong sengaja Update cepet soalnya biar jalan ceritanya rada kebaca…. Ampun deh ini apa karena ff saya gak menarik atau karena terlalu banyak silent reader sampai-sampai ff saya begini sepinya hhhee :p tapi gak masalah lah yang penting masih ada kawan-kawan reader yang setia yang masih mau membaca ff saya dan meninggalkan jejak reviewnya. Saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Oke sedikit membahas chapter ini, mungkin para reader akan menemukan kesamaan beberapa tokoh di dalam ff ini dengan drama bbf, saya memang sengaja memberi image cast di ff ini seperti si F4. Tapi percayalah bahwa ff ini murni punya saya dan saya pikir jalan ceritanya tidak sama dengan serial drama bbf hhee, maaf terlalu banyak bercuap… sekli lagi terimakasih untuk para reader yang telah meninggalkan jejak reviewnya… reviewnya akan saya balas nanti ya ^^ happy reading all

v

v

v

Review And Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : At Least I Still Have You

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff saya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi selamanya ff ini hanya milik saya, ya milik saya hhhhee ^^

Warning : GanderSwitch, Typo… , dan mungkin akan ditemui beberapa kekurangan(?) mohon maklumi ^^

Genre : Family, Romance and Hurt

Pairing : KyuMin and others Pairing

Rate : T

Summary : Setidaknya aku masih memilikmu di saat aku merasa dunia sedang menghimpitku, setidaknya masih adakau yang akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun dia yang kuharapakan tidak pernah melihatku ada.

Chapter 3 : Why did you take my hear

.

.

.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Aku berjalan gontai menjauhi tempat appa dan eomma berbicara tadi, aku berharap aku salah mendengar atau apalah. Tapi kenyataannya semua yang ku dengar tadi adalah suatu kenyataan yang sungguh tidak bisa di elakan lagi.

_Flashback_

"_Jadi kau menyempatkan kemari hanya karena ingin membicarakan ini?" _

_Aku mendengar Eomma sedikit berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada appa, ini tidak seperti biasanya, aku mendekatkan kakiku ke dekat pintu agar lebih jelas mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan eomma dan appa._

"_Jadi bagaimana, kau setuju kan Chullie-ah?"_

"_Aku tidak setuju, bukankah sedari awal kita sepakat kalau kita akan menjauhkan semua hal tentang masa lalu Sungmin? Dan sekarang kau malah mempunyai ide konyol seperti itu!" _

_Eomma terlihat sangat emosi sekali, tapi aku melihat appa langsung memeluk eomma berusaha menenangkannya._

"_Aku hanya takut, jika Sungmin tau yang sebenarnya… aku takut jika Sungmin tau bahwa dia bukan anak kita, aku sangat takut kehilangan Sungmin, yeobo.."_

"_Kita tidak akan pernah kehilangan Sungmin, karena dia adalah anak kita… bukankah sedari awal kita sudah sepakat bahwa appa dan eommanya adalah kita, bukan JungSoo… Aku sudah berjanji bukan bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa membawa Sungmin pergi dari sisi kita, karena selamanya dia adalah putri dari keluarga Cho."_

'_apakah mereka berdua sedang bergurau? Apa maksud semua ini?' pikirku. Aku pun menjauhi ruangan itu walaupun sepertinya pembicaraan eomma dan appa masih berlanjut, jujur saja aku tidak sanggup mendengar semua ini. Aishh ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

_Flashback End_

Aku kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, aku membuka pintu itu pelan supaya Sungmin tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku berjalan menuju keruangan tempat Sungmin tidur, ya kamar Sungmin terbilang cukup besar dengan ruang tv, ruang pakaian dan ruang tamu mini semua ada di kamar ini dan jangan lupakan kamar mandi yang cukup luas. Jika dipikir memang Sungmin adalah putri di jaman modern karena semua yang dia butuhkan tersedia dan Eomma selalu menuruti semua kenginannya begitupun dengan appa yang selalu menomor satukan Sungmin.

Aku melihat tubuh yeoja mungil itu terbaring di atas ranjang bersprai pink dengan tubuh yang tertutup selimut yang hanya menyisakan bagian wajahnya yang terlihat. aku pun duduk di sisi ranjangnya lalu mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya , aku menatapnya wajahnya yang terlihat cantik meskipun matanya sedang terpejam. Aku lalu kembali teringat tentang perkataan eomma dan appa tadi, apakah benar semuanya? Lalu bagaimana jika Sungmin tau yang sebenarnya, sepertinya aku harus menanyakan itu pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana jika semuanya benar? Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aishh entahlah aku pun masih belum percaya ini semua.

Aku masih menatapnya, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajahnya aku selalu bahagia. Sungmin gadis kecil yang selalu membawa kebahagian di keluarga ini, ya dia si tuan putri kelinci periang yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun mengecup pelan kening Sungmin dan berniat berdiri dari dudukku, namun belum sempat aku berdiri tanganku di tahan oleh Sungmin.

"Oppa," Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Eh, kau belum tidur Ming?" Aku pun kembali keposisiku dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Mianhae karena kesalahanku appa dan eomma memarahimu," Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat cemberut, itu sungguh sangat lucu.

"Ini salahku, aku yang membawamu pergi dan membiarkanmu sendirian. Bahkan kau hampir celaka, seandainya terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Jelasku sambil masih mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Jinjja oppa?"

"Tentu, kau kan adikku Ming," Aku tersenyum, namun sepertinya kau tampak kecewa? Kenapa Minnie apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Bukankah itu benar kau kan adikku, aku memang seharusnya mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur ini sudah malam arrachi?" Aku pun bangun dari dudukku namun lagi-lagi tanganku di tahan oleh Sungmin, dia langsung memelukku erat.

"Oppa, saranghae."

Aku terdiam sebentar, detak jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan macam apa ini? Ya Cho Kyuhyun sadar dia adikmu, dan kau tau kan siapa yang ada di dalam hatimu? Kau tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya bukan?

"Nado , Adikku" Aku membalas pelukan itu walau masih dengan perasaan aneh, aku lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih menatapku hingga tubuhku tak terlihat lagi.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku menahan tangan oppa sebelum dia beranjak dari duduknya, aku lalu memeluknya entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman jika berada di pelukan Kyuhyun Oppa, pelukannya berbeda bahkan dengan Siwon Oppa pun aku tidak bisa merasakan seperti ini.

"Oppa, saranghae." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku, jantungkupun kini terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ya Sungmin sadar dia ini oppamu ada apa denganmu? Tunggu aku tau, ya ini hanya perasaan sewajarnya tidak lebih. Iya ini tidak lebih ingat tadi Oppa berkata bahwa aku adiknya jadi pasti dia mengkhawatirkanku, iya aku adiknya.

"Nado, adikku." Jawabnya lalu, melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih menatapnya.

*Sungmin Pov End*

.

.

.

*Author Pov*

Sungmin berjalan sambil mengusap matanya pelan, baru beberapa saat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan belajarnya untuk menemui Hyukie, dia sudah berjanji akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Hyukie. Semalam Hyukie terus menelfon Sungmin memaksa untuk meceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya, karena Sungmin terlalu lelah jadilah dia menjajikan hari ini untuk bercerita pada Hyukie.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut taman sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukie.

"Minnie…" Teriak seorang yeoja bersuara nyaring, dan tanpa melihat pun Sungmin sudah tau kalau itu pasti Hyukie.

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Hyukie yang sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah itu, Sungmin pun menghampiri Hyukie dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana Minnie? Ayo ceritakan." Hyukie tersenyum dan mengandeng tangan Sungmin sambil memainkannya.

"Ya, Hyukie tunggu dulu. Bahkan kau tak mengizinkan ku mengambil nafas eoh?"

"Ahh kau terlalu berlebihan, ayo cepat ceritakan padaku," Jawab Hyukie sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sungmin dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Arra, arra." Sungmin tersenyum terpaksa sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya, yang di balas tatapan berbinar Hyukie.

"Aish, kau ini… ya kemarin aku bisa di bilang tersesat dan aku hampir di lukai oleh dua berandalan, tapi untungnya pada saat yang tepat Jungmoo oppa datang menyelamatkanku, ya seperti seorang kesatria bisa di bilang." Jelas Sungmin tak bersemangat.

"Jinjja? Uwaa Jungmoo sunbae memang pangeran sejati Minnie, dan aku rasa dia menyukaimu eoh?" Hyukie menyikut lembut tangan Sungmin, yang di balas tatapan bingung Sungmin.

Belum Sempat sungmin menjawab perkataan hyukie, kini dia menatap keramaian yang terletak tidak jauh dari hadapannya dan Hyukie. Hyukie yang sadar Sungmin sedang tidak memperhatikannya pun mengikuti objek yang sedang Sungmin tatap sekarang.

"Eh, ada apa disana." Hyukie berdiri dari posisinya lalu menatap Sungmin yang hanya menggelengkan kepalnya sebagai jawaban tidak tau, tanpa aba-aba Hyukie pun menarik tangan Sungmin agar ikut berdiri lalu mendekat kekeramaian itu.

'aish sebenarnya ini sekolah atau apa, hampir setiap hari selalu ada kejadian seperti ini. Ya Tuhan…" Batin Sungmin sambil memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

Hyukie masih terus menariknya menuju kekeramaian itu hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat sumber keramaian itu, lagi-lagi keempat namja itu dan tunggu dulu Sungmin melihat Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bewarna hitam yang dia kuncir kuda sedang berdiri menunduk sambil memegangi sepedanya.

"Ya, kau tau aku bisa saja langsung mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Apa kau tidak memiliki mata eoh?"

"Mianhae, tapi tadi kau yang menyebrang jalan tak melihat-lihat."

"Ya! Kau berani menjawab perkataanku?" Kyuhyun mengankat tangannya hendak memukul yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menghentikannya dan memegang tangan oppanya tersebut, Kyuhyun memang tidak segan memukul seorang gadis jika memang seseorang itu tidak sopan –menurutnya- padanya.

"Oppa! Kau tidak malu melakukan ini. Kau ini benar-benar!dan kalian!" Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya berusaha menampilkan wajah seram –walaupun yang terlihat adalah wajah aegyo- kepada murid-murid yang menatap kejaidan ini.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, cepat pergi!" Bentak Sungmin kepada murid-murid itu yang akhirnya mulai membubarkan diri, Sungmin memang terkenal sebagai pengendalian sifat keterlaluan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini selalu saja ikut campur." Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sungmin lalu berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dan Hyukie juga yeoja yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu.

"Hyukie, kajja ikut denganku." Ucap Donghae kepada Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan menarik lembut tangan Hyukie, sebelum mengikuti langkah Kyuhun dan yang lainnya –Changmin dan Jungmoo-

"Ya, Ikan!" Hyukie berteriak pelan tapi akhirnya dia pun pasrah dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah Donghae.

"Aishh kedua mahkluk itu," Sungmin mempouthkan bibirnya memandangi Hyukie dan Donghae hingga tubuh mereka tak terlihat lagi, kini pandangan Sungmin beralih kepada yeoja yang masih berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memegangi sepedah miliknya.

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku menatap yeoja bersurai hitam yang berdiri di hadapanku masih sambil memegang erat sepedahnya, entahlah aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika aku melihatnya, mengapa sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya, padahal bisa aku pastikan aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Dia masih menundukan kepalanya, aku melihatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Aku yakin dia masih takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun oppa tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" AKu melangkah mendekatinya sambil sedikit memegang bahunya, dia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, wajahnya sangat lugu dan dia lumayan cantik juga. Bisa aku tebak dia pasti berasal dari luar Seoul.

"Maafkan Oppaku ne?" SAmbungku sambil tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Gwencana, ini salahku seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku yang menabrak Oppamu." DIa membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, aku pun memegang pundaknya agar berhenti melakukan itu.

"Eh, kau tak perlu begitu formal. Yasudahlah yang penting sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi padanya, sebenarnya dia orang yang baik tapi memang sedikit ketus." Aku tertawa renyah, dan akhirnya aku melihat ujung bibir yeoja itu terangkat, manis sekali.

"Oia aku Sungmin, Cho Sungmin tapi kau panggil saja aku Minnie. Kau?"

"Aku Lee Ryeowook, aku murid baru disini mohon bimbingannya." Dia membungkukan badannya lagi.

"Ah, pantas saja aku baru melihatmu." Aku hanya tersenyum, entahlah ada perasaan aneh ketika aku berbicara padanya.

"Ahh, iya Ryeowook-ssi…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan formal Minnie, panggil saja aku Wookie."

"Baiklah, Wokkie pasti kau seumuran denganku kan?"

"Ne," Dia hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Oia kenapa kau bisa sekolah disini? Apakah kau berasal dari Seoul?"

"Aku berasal dari Busan, bisa sekolah disini adalah seperti keajaiban bagiku Min… aku mendapat beasiswa."

"Jinjja? Di bidang apa?"

"Aku sudah beberapa kali mengikuti perlombaan Piano dan aku selalu menang, pihak sekolahku berkata kalau SM School menawariku untuk bersekolah disini dan mengembangkan bakatku. Tentu saja aku tidak menolak."

"Emh begitu, kau tau? Oppaku juga sering memainkan piano dan aku rasa dia cukup mahir, ku kira kalian bisa bertukar ilmu tentang music."

"aku tidak yakin, oppamu sepertinya terlihat membenciku." Aku melihatnya menundukkan wajahnya lagi seperti, emh kecewa?

"Tenanglah, oppaku tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Aku menepuk pundaknya lagi, sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya Wookie, sampai nanti." Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan menjauhinya perlahan. Entahlah aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat aku berbicara padanya, seperti perasaan yang sangat merindukan seseorang, Eh apa kubilang tadi? Rindu? Bukankah tidak mungkin.

*Sungmin Pov End*

.

.

.

"Aish, hancur sudah pakaianku." Gerutu namja berkulit pucat itu yang kini memukul-mukul pelan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena insiden tadi.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Kyu," Sahut Changmin sambil menyeruput green tea yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mwo? Berlebihan, jelas-jelas aku hampir terluka karena yeoja konyol itu."

"Ya, pabbo kau itu di tabrak sebuah sepeda bukan tank. Aku tak menyangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun kalah dengan sepeda, ku pikir satu truk penuh pasir pun tidak bisa melukaimu," Lanjut Changmin sambil tertawa renyah, diikuti Senyuman dari bibir Jungmoo.

"Aish, kalian berdua sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa eoh?" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya kesal.

"Diamana Si ikan itu? Tersangkut yeoja mana lagi dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada JungMin dan keduanya serempak hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyunggingkan smirk mereka.

"Ya! Shim Changmin Kim Jungmoo! Kalian ini.." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengangkat bantal di sofa dan melemparkannya kerah dua makhluk yang masih terkekeh pelan, mungkin bukan terkekeh tapi menertawainya. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana kau Kyu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Kyuhyun ketus tanpa menoleh.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju ke ruangan belajarnyam dia baru sadar bahwa 'kekasih'-nya –PSP- tertinggal di meja belajarnya tapi syukurlah, jika saja tadi PSP itu kyuhyun bawa pasti belahan jiwanya itu sudah hancur karena insiden tadi, Kyuhyun terus melangkah dengan gaya coolnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melewati loby sekolah itu yang terdapat sebuah TV dan sedang menyiarkan sebuah berita tentang hal yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"_Ya, Saya dan Appa saya sengaja datang ke Korea karena memang tentang hal ini. Pertunangan saya dengan putri tunggal Keluarga Jung akan dilaksanakan akhir minggu ini, saya harap teman-teman pers bisa datang."_

Suara pria berlesung pipi yang ada di televisi itu yang tak lain adalah Siwon, sangat mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

'jadi dia datang kemari hanya untuk masalah in? cih Cho Siwon kau pikir aku akan mengalah?' Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menyalurkan semua emosinya kesatu titik. Banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebagian mungkin sadar dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu, kini beberapa pasang mata itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada seoarang yeoja bersurai brownie yang agak ikal panjang tergerai, yeoja yang baru saja menjadi topic perbincangan di acara televisi tadi.

Kibum yang tidak tau apa-apapun hanya bisa menatap kesekelilingnya yang kini tengah memperhatikannya lekat, dan tanpa senganja dua pasang itu saling bertemu pandang.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, hingga akhirnya pandangan kami saling bertemu. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah sendunyam wajah yang tidak pernah berubah saat pertama kali aku bertemu, sorot mata yang tetap teduh ya sorot mata Kibummie ku. Tunggu apakah aku masih bisa menyebutnya Kibumie ku? Bahkan beberapa hari lagi dia akan resmi menjadi tunangan Hyungku sendiri.

Sungguh Kibumie, apakah kau ingin membunuhku perlahan dengan semua ini? Belum cukupkah ketika aku melihat kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih? Dan sekarang? Kau akan bertunangan dengannya, lalu apa lagi nanti? Kau akan menikah dengannya, aku terus menatapnya berharap dia bisa mengartikan tatapanku.

Dia hanya tersenyum kearahku, arrgghh senyum itu? Kau tau senyum itu yang membuatku begitu sulit untuk melapasmu, senyum itu yang selalu bisa membuat hidupku berarti dan aku hanya ingin senyum itu untukku. Hanya untukku.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, aku lalu menarik tangannya membawanya menjauh dari tempat ini. Aku harus berbicara padanya, ya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Kibum Pov*

Aku baru saja menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju perpustakaan, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku menyadari kalau semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan ini tengah menatapku lekat, aku hanya memandang bingung kesekelilingku, hingga akhirnya pandangan kami saling bertemu, ya pandanganku dengan pandangan namja beriris obsidian itu.

Aku menatapnya, ya rasa itu masih tetap saja sama ketika petama kali aku melihatnya, getar itu tetap hadir di hatiku seperti seluruh tubuhku di aliri listrik. Seperti tatapannya adalah maghnet yang bisa menariku ke dalam dunianya, suatu perasaan yang hanya bisa aku rasakan ketika aku menatapnya bahkan aku tidak merasakan darahku berdesir saat siwon memelukku.

Tuhan, mana boleh seperti ini? Kumohon Kyu hentikan ini, jangan membuatku semakin sulit untuk melepaskanmu. Ku mohon Kyu, aku pun mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirku berharap dia bisa mengerti semua yang ada di dalam tatapanku.

Tapi, senyumku tertahan ketika dia berjalan kearahku dan menarik tanganku membawaku kesuatu tempat. Aku hanya terus mengikutinya berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya yang sangat cepat. Tuhan kumohon jangan jadikan ini sebagai awal masalah baru.

*Kibum Pov End*

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor , sebenarnya pikiranku masih tertuju pada yeoja mungil yang baru saja kujumpai tadi. Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku sangat mengenalnya, bahkan rasanya ingin sekali aku memeluknya karena rindu. Oh Cho Sungmin sadar ada apa dengan dirimu, aku memukul-mukul pelan kepalaku.

Kini aku sudah sampai di lobi dan hendak menaiki tangga, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang yang ada disini. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku menuju objek yang sepertinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, aku mengitarkan pandanganku hingga akhirnya aku menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Opp…" Belum sempat aku memanggilnya, dia sudah melangkah pergi sambil menarik tangan Kibum eonni, tunggu ada apa ini?

Tolong salahkan aku karena sikap penasaran ku yang terlalu keterlaluan ini hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar –sebenarnya sadar- aku mengikuti langkah kaki Oppa dan Kibum eonni melangkah, ya disinilah aku sekarang di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi karena memang jarang sekali ada yang kemari.

Aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan tempat persembunyianku –dibalik sebuah pohon maple- lengkap dengan rumput-rumput kering yang menusuk menembus kaus kakiku, ahh musim gugur.

Pandanganku seketika terarah ke depan saat ku lihat, bibir oppa dan kibum eonni saling bertautan. Sakit? Apakah sesakit ini ketika melihat kakak lelakimu mencium seorang yeoja. Aku merasakan nafasku sesak, sungguh dadaku seperti tertekan benda tumpul. Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku, apa maksud semua ini?

Aku berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, sambil memukul-mukul pelan dadaku yang terasa sesak. Aku merasa oksigen yang aku hirup tidak benar-benar sempurna masuk kedalam paru-paruku.

Oppa. Aku selalu mengingat hari itu,,, apakah kau melupakannya?

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Kibum terus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya kini mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah, diantara pohon-pohon maple yang telah menguning mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"APa maksud semua ini?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapannya dengan nada rendah

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Kyu.."

"Belum cukup, aku harus melihatmu terus bermesraan dengan Hyungku. Dan sekarang kau akan bertunangan dengannya? Lalu, apa lagi selanjutnya? Kau akan menikah dengannya?"

Kibum hanya terdiam, dia menatap kyuhyun dalam.

"Mengapa kau begini Kibumie, mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?" Kyuhyun kini menggengam tangan Kibum lembut.

"Mianhae, semua memang salahku. Ku mohon Kyu pergilah dariku aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya mencintai Siwon." Kibum melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, tapi belum sempat Kibum menjauh Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuh Kibum kedalam pelukannya lalu menautkan bibir tebalnya di bibir merah muda Kibum.

Hanya beberapa detik, Kibum medorong tubuh Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung menatap tubuh Kibum yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang kini meleleh di pipinya.

'Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae saranghaeyo." Batin Kibum

.

.

.

TBC

Update 1:05 hhheee, pagi ya…. Pagi banget malah

Mianhae, di chap ini author gak bisa bercuap dan ngejawab reviewnya… author ngantuk bgtt -_- sampai ketemu di chap depann ya, dan maksih yang udah sempetin review… saranghaeyo readers…. RnR Chingu ^^

V

V

V

v


	4. Chapter 4

Title : At Least I Still Have You

Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff saya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi selamanya ff ini hanya milik saya, ya milik saya hhhhee ^^

Warning : GanderSwitch, Typo… , dan mungkin akan ditemui beberapa kekurangan(?) mohon maklumi ^^

Genre : Family, Romance and Hurt

Pairing : KyuMin and others Pairing

Rate : T

Summary : Setidaknya aku masih memilikmu di saat aku merasa dunia sedang menghimpitku, setidaknya masih adakau yang akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun dia yang kuharapakan tidak pernah melihatku ada.

Chapter 4 : This is not end of love

.

.

.

_**Flashback 2 years ago**_

"_Ya! Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun Saranghae!"_

"_Kyu… Cho Kyuhyun… Kau tampan sekali"_

_Suara dari yeoja-yeoja itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Kyuhyun,_

'_ya! Ada apa dengan yeoja-yeoja itu eoh? Liar sekali, aku tidak menyangka di sekolah sehebat ini masih saja terdapat yeoja-yeoja payah seperti itu gumannya sambil melangkah –sedikit berlari- menuju taman belakang sekolah._

_Hari ini memang hari pertamanya menjadi murid SMA di SM High School tapi dia tidak menyangka jika sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mengenalnya, eh bukankah tidak aneh jelas saja banyak yang mengenalnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah pangeran dari SM group? Sebenarnya kyuhyun juga memiliki Hyung yang sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di SM high School, dan jangan di Tanya seberapa terkenal Hyungnya karena selain tampan hyungnya juga memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Si prince charming Cho Siwon . 'cih terlalu berlebihan' kyuhun selalu mengatakan itu jika mendengar julukan itu._

_Kyuhyun kini berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di taman itu sambil terus menggerutu dalam hatinya, untung saja dia bisa lolos dari yeoja-yeoja gila itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa seperti Siwon yang menanggapi yeoja-yeoja itu dengan senyuman, ya kyuhyun tidak sebaik itu. Bisa di bilang kalau dalam keluarga Cho itu sangat lengkap, ada si prince charming Siwon, ada si princess kelinci periang Sungmin, dan Si prince evil Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi di taman itu, tapi langhkahnya terhenti ketia dia melihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk dan sepertinya sedang berbicara, eoh sendiri? _

"_Aku berjanji akan datang kemari setiap jam istirahat, kau tidak perlu takut ne?" Ucap yeoja itu yang wajahnya belum terlihat kepada sesuatu yang ada di pangkuannya._

_Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, dia menatap aneh yeoja itu. _

'_sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?' batin Kyuhyun._

_Yeoja yang sedari tadi di tatap Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan Kyuhun kini bisa menatap wajah yeoja itu dengan jelas, emh tunggu ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat yeoja yang baru beberapa menit dia lihat itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya wajah yeoja itu mempunyai medan maghnet yang menarik Kyuhyun untuk terus menatapnya._

_Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya tanpa berniat untuk menghampri yeoja itu yang kini masih sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu kucing yang ada di pangkuannya, _

'_ternyata yeoja itu berbicara dengan kucing? Aneh tapi entahlah aku merasakan darahku berdesir saat menatapnya, walaupun dia tidak berbalas menatapku. Jelas saja aku sekarang masih bersembunyi sambil menatapnya sedari tadi bermain bersama kucing itu' batin Kyuhyun._

_KRINGGGG_

_Suara bel tanda istirahat selesai pun telah berbunyi, yeoja itu pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan meletakkan kucing berbulu putih yang lebat itu di kursi tempat dia duduk tadi._

"_Aku harus pergi, tapi aku janji besok kemari lagi ne." Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu melangkah menjauhi kucing itu, Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa yeoja itu kini sedang berjalan kearahnya segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah pohon. _

_DEG_

_Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat yeoja itu lewat , dia bisa menatap wajah cantik yeoja itu, rambut hitam lekatnya sangat pas dengan kulit putih serta bibir kecilnya yang bewarna merah muda itu._

'_Cho Kyuhyun, kendalikan dirimu' Gumannya pelan._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari demi hari berlalu di lewati oleh Kyuhyun dengan senang, eh tidak biasanya namja evil itu terlihat senang di sekolah. Ini bukan karena ketiga temannya melainkan ada kegiatan rutin saat jam istirahat, bukankah kalian sudah bisa menebak? Ya setiap istirahat Kyuhyun selalu mengamati gadis yang selalu berbicara dengan kucing di taman belakang sekolahnya tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan ketiga temannya. Jika temannya tau habislah Kyuhyun di tertawakan karena sikapnya yang konyol. Kenapa konyol? Jelas saja , selama beberapa bulan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap yeoja itu dari kejauhan tanpa berani menghampirinya, yah jangankan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan namanya saja Kyuhyun tidak berani. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika sampai sekarang dia tidak tau nama yeoja yang dia kagumi emh mungkin sukai itu._

_Hari ini seperti biasa Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan rahasianya menuju taman belakang sekolah, lagi-lagi untuk melihat yeoja itu. Namun betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat yeoja itu menangis sambil terduduk di rerumputan taman itu, sambil memegangi tanah yang ada di sisi tempatnya duduk._

_Kyuhyun pun mendekati yeoja yang masih terduduk sambil terisak,_

"_Gswencana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut tapi masih dengan isakannya._

"_Mau, mau apa kau kemari?" jawab yeoja itu dengan sedikit raut wajah takut._

"_Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu menangis, aku tidak nyaman jika melihat seorang yeoja menangis."_

"_Aku hanya sedih, kucing yang sudah aku anggap sebagai teman mati. Kata penjaga gerbang sekolah semalam kucing ini tetabrak sebuah mobil saat berlarian di jalan. Ahh bodohnya aku kenapa aku tidak membawanya saja kerumah... hiks" Jelas yeoja itu masih sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun menyaksikan tingkah yeoja bernama Kibum itu._

"_Gwencana, dia pasti tertidur nyenyak sekarang aku yakin dia bahagia pernah mempunyai teman sepertimu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pundak Kibum,_

"_Iya, mungkin benar." Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya._

"_Oia perkenalkan nama aku Jung Kibum, kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Sanbungnya._

"_Dari mana kau tau?"_

_Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Konyol itu._

'_Ya Tuhan senyuman itu...' batin Kyuhyun_

"_Kau itu sangat aneh ya, jelas saja aku mengenalmu kau kan pemilik sekolah ini." Kibum tersenyum lalu bediri dari duduknya di ikuti Kyuhyun._

"_Aaa, ya aku lupa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka mulutnya lebar._

"_Baiklah terimakasih ya sudah menenangkan aku tadi, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa." Kibum lalu membungkukan badannya lalu hendak berjalan pergi, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum dan menatapnya sebentar, yang di balas tatapan bingun oleh kibum._

"_Kau masih akan tetap kemari kan setiap jam istirahat?"_

"_Eung? Waeyo Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Kibum bingung._

"_Ahh, tidak apa-apa aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _

"_Datang saja kemari jika setidaknya ingin mengobrol denganku, aku akan selalu kesini. Di sini tempat favoritku jadi aku selalu datang kesini." Kibum tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam sambil tersenyum puas._

_._

_._

_._

_Seperti janji Kibum, dia memang selalu datang ke taman belakang sekolah itu dan mengbrol dengan Kyuhyun tentang segala hal. Walau lebih banyak Kibum yang berbicara, Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan sambil menatap wajah Kibum intens dan ketika kibum sadar wajahnya di tatap oleh Kyuhyun dia hanya tersenyum malu dan memukul pundak Kyuhyun. Entahlah sepertinya Kibum pun mulai merasakan perasaan yang salah pada Kyuhyun, Salah?_

_Hari ini saat jam istirahat tiba Kyuhyun tampak bersemangat berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah sambil memegang setangkai mawar putih, dia bahkan hanya tersenyum ringan saat Jungmoo tadi menanyakan untuk siapa mawar itu. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan kalau hari ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum._

_Kyuhyun hampir mendekati kursi taman yang biasanya dia dan Kibum tempati, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kibum sambil mengenggam tangan Kibum._

"_Aku sudah menunggu ini, jadi kaubenar-benar menerimaku Bummie?" Tanya namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum sendu kearah pria tampan di hadpannya yang tak lain adalah Siwon._

"_Ne, aku menerimamu Oppa."_

"_Gomawo chagi," Siwon pun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Kibum dalam pelukannya._

"_Saranghaeyo Kibummie."_

"_Nado Oppa, nado saranghae." _

_DEG_

_Jantung Kyuhyun seperti di tusuk sebuah pedang tumpul saat mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Kibum, setangkai mawar putih yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggunya pun jatuh begitu saja ke tanah, dengan langkah gontai dan dengan perasaan yang sangat terluka Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi tempat itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Malam ini langit kota Seoul sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabatm awan hitam menutupi tiap bintang yang biasanya mewarnai langit malam kota Seoul, angin yang berhenbus cukup kencang di sertai bulir air yang jatuh dengan derasnya dari langit di ikuti kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari langit dan gemuruh petir yang sesekali terdengar._

_Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 15__th__ kini sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa pink dengan ukuran yang bisa di bilang sangat besar itu._

_Sungmin, sudah beberapa kali dia mendial sebuah nomor dari iphone putih yang kini masih setia dalam genggamannya. Sudah bebrapa kali dia menghubungi nomor handphone oppanya namun jawabannya selalu sama._

'_Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tekan 1 untuk tinggalkan pesan.'_

"_Oppa, kau kemanq? Supir dan pengawal pun kau suruh pergi. Oppa jika handphone mu sudah aktif segara hubungi aku arra?!" _

_Plip_

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin meninggalkan pesan, berharap ketika Kyuhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya dia segera menghubuni Sungmin._

_Sungmin pun kembali memutar matanya cemas, dia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Di sepanjang jalan menuju lantai bawah Sungmin sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bebrapa pelayan yang memberikan salam,_

_Sungmin terhenti ketika dia melewati sebuah jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah luar halaman rumahnya, dilihatnya seorang namja yang sangat dia kenal sedang berjalan gontai. Seketika itu Sungmin langsung berlari keluar dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan saat Shin ahjussi bertanya padanya dia hendak kemana._

_Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya kini sudah mengigil, tubuh sungmin kinipun sudah bersatu dengan air hujan._

"_Oppa, pabbo-ya... apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"_

_Sungmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Jamtung Sungmin serasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir di dalam hatinya._

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir sungmin sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya._

"_Nonna, tuan muda..." Teriak Shin ahjussi sambil berlari menuju sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

"_Nona anda baik-baik saja, aigoo tuan muda... ya kalian kemari angkat tuan muda" Teriak Shin ahjussi kepada beberapa pengawal yang baru saja muncul dari dalam rumah itu, para pengawal itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah, dan Sungmin di papah Shin ahjussi masuk kedalam rumah masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi._

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyum menatap kosong kearah sebuah kolam kecil lengkap dengan air mancur yang menghiasi kolam itu. Sudah berjamjam Kyuhyun duduk sendiri sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya berharap ada sebuah nama sang penelfon segera terpampang di screen home iphone hitamnya itu.

'Kumohon Kibummie' gumannya pelan.

~Di dalam Kediaman keluarga Cho~

kediaman keluarga Cho malam ini terlihat berbeda, semua pelayan nampak sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Di dalam rumah itu juga di tata beberapa meja panjang dan sebuah panggung kecil lengkap dengan bunga-bunga bewarna putih.

Ya hari ini adalah hari dimana Cho Siwon putra pertama keluarga Cho akan bertunangan dengan Jung Kibum, 1 jam sebelum pesta di mulai para tamu sudah berdatangan, terlihat sangat meriah wajar saja banyak dari rekan bisnis keluarga Cho yang turut hadir di acara ini. Beberapa murid dari SM High School pun ada yang di undang.

Sebuah mobil audi bewarna biru berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan tempat acara pertunangan itu akan di laksanakan diikuti dua mobil bewarna putih dan hitam di belakangnya , bisa di tebak ya pasti itu adalah Jungmoo, Changmin, Donghae dan Hyukie plus Ryeowook –karena Sungmin yang memaksanya untuk datang, memang beberapa hari ini Sungmin dan Hyukie sering mengobrol dengan Ryeowook dan mereka pun menjadi dekat-.

Hyukjae berlari pelan kearah Sungmin yang terduduk disalah satu kursi di ruangan itu sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, Sungmin terlihat cantik malam ini dengan gaun bewarna Soft pink selutut dengan bagian bahunya terbuka yang menjadikan leher putih jenjangnya semakin terlihat.

"Minnie," Seru Hyukie sambil mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Sungmin.

"Hyukie, kenapa lama sekali? Sudah kubilang kan kau harus datang sejak sore. Kau tau aku sangat bosan huh?" Sungmin mempouthkan bibirnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Mianhae, aku dan Wookie harus kesalon dulu kan dan kau juga tau jika Weekend seperti ini semua salon penuh Ming." Jelas Hyukie.

"Ahh, jadi Wookie datang juga.. dimana dia?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengitari pandangannya mencari sosok Ryeowook.

"Disana dengan Jungmoo sumbae dan yang lainnya, kajja" Jawab Hyukie sambil menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mendekat kearah Jungmoo dan Ryeowook serta Changmin dan Donghae.

"Wookie, kau datang ne? aku senang sekali" Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan menggandeng tangannya. Ryeowookpun hanya tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin.

"Kau kan sudah mengundangku Minnie, mana mungkin aku tidak datang."

"Eh, tunggu." Suara Changmin menghentikan percakapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Jika aku lihat kalian berdua terliahat mirip," Changmin menggaruk dagunya sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin Ryeowook secara intens.

"Ah jinjja, mungkin aku dan Wookie adalah kembar yang terpisah." Seloteh Sungmin riang, diikuti tawa dari kelima orang lainnya.

"Tapi benar juga kata Changmin kalian memang sedikit mirip, kalau menurutmu bagaimana Jungmoo-ah?" Donghae menyikut lengan Jungmoo pelan.

"Ya, mungkin sedikit." Jawabnya datar sambil menegak segelas wine yang dia pegang.

"Aku salah seharusnya tidak bertannya padamu," Donghae melongos kesal sambil meneguk kasar segelas wine juga.

"Ya, sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil!" pekik Eunhyuk .

"oia Ming, Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin karena memang sedari tadi pandangannya belum menangkap sosok namja tampan bersurai coklat caramel itu.

"Benar juga kata Changmin sumbae, apa Kyuhyun sunbae tidak hadir Min?" Sambung Hyukie.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, dia memang tadi sempat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju taman di dekat lapangan golf rumahnya. Tapi karena tadi Sungmin sedang berdandan jadi dia tidak bisa bertanya mau apa Oppanya kesana.

'apa Oppa masih disana? Tapi untuk apa, sebentar lagi acara juga akan dimulai' batinnya

"Minnie, kau mendengarku," Hyukie menyentuh pundak Sungmin berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Eh, mian.. aku tidak tau, emh aku permisi sebentar ne. aku meninggalkan sesuatu dikamarku." Sungmin pun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan keramaian di salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya itu menuju ke taman, dia yakin oppanya pasti masih disana.

~Di Taman~

Kyuhyun terus memutar-mutar ponsel yang ada di tangannya, acara pertunangan itu sebentar lagi dimulai tapi dia tidak berniat sama sekali melangkahkan kakinya keruangan tempat dimana acara itu berlangsung, yang Kyuhyun tunggu sekarang hanyalah sosok yeoja itu. Kareana kedatangan yeoja itu adalah penentu dari jawaban yang Kyuhyun tunggu selama ini.

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk ketika dia rasakan ada seseorang yang datang Senyum Kyuhyun terulas di bibir tebalnya ketika dia menatapa yeoja bersurai hitam dengan gaun bewarna cream yang terlihat sangat cantik itu, eh tunggu Kyuhyun seperti menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di pandangannya. Dia melihat yeoja yang tidak lain bernama Kibum itu datang dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang warnanya sudah coklat dan kelopak-kelopaknya pun sudah tidak sempurna.

"Kau, datang?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menatap Kibum dalam. Dilihatnya wajah Kibum yang nampak tenang tanpa seulas senyum yang amat dia sukai itu.

"ya, aku datang... apa kau senang?" Tanyanya pelan dan terdengar dingin.

"Maksudmu?" Jawab Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kyu, kau ingat ini?" Kibum mengangkat tangannya yang tengah mengenggam setangkai mawar layu dengan pita pink itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengambilnya, aku menunggumu selama 3 tahun... aku menunggu keberanianmu untuk membawa mawar yang baru, tapi kau tidak pernah datang bukan?" papar Kibum yang masih belum di mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kumohon jangan salahkan aku jika aku sekarang benar-benar sudah lelah menunggumu. Kyu aku tau saat Siwon menyatakan cintanya padaku kau melihtanya bukan? Ketika Siwon sudah pergi aku berjalan ke tempat kau memperhatikan aku dan Siwon , ya aku menemukan mawar ini. Tanda cintamu. Kau tau? Aku bahagia karena perasaan yang salah ini ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku selalu berharap suatu hari kau akan membawa mawar baru untuk kusimpan dan menyatakan cintamu padaku, tapi nyatanya aku tidak pernah menemukan hari itu hingga Siwon datang kepadaku dan membawakan aku sebuah tau Kyu sejak saat itu aku sadar bahwa cinta ini adalah salah, mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar karena itu adalah penantian yang percuma dan aku harus membohongi Siwon." Kibum sudah terisak sedari tadi, dia tidak memperdulikan makeunya yang terhapus oleh air mata, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah panas sedari tadi menahan cairan bening itu agar tidak meluncur bebas ke pipinya.

"Kumohon Kyu, lupakan semua ini... Cinta ini, karena yakinlah bahwa Cinta ini salah dan selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun termasuk dirimu walaupun aku tau kita berdua pasti akan terluka,"

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan setangkai mawar itu kepada Kyuhyun yang masih diam tidak bicara.

"Mianhae," Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah Sempurna terduduk dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipinya membuat parit tak terlihat.

'Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, saranghaeyo jeongmal' batin Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menangis, kibum pun segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum pikirannya berubah lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, pabboya! AGRHHHHH!" Kyuhyun mengacakacak rambutnya frustasi, dia lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sungmin berjalan pelan ketempat Kyuhyun terduduk tadi, dia mengambil setangkai mawar layu itu.

"Apakah sesakit ini? Apakah ini cinta oppa?" Sungmin menatap Mawar yang ada di tangannya, tanpa terasa sebulir air bening itu meluncur bebas kepipi mulusnya.

"Andwee, Cho Sungmin... kau tidak perlu menangis. Yakinlah bahwa ini bukan cinta! Dia Oppamu!" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepasang mata itu masih memandang sendu kearah tempat kejadian tadi berlansung, sepasang mata milik namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Bukankah cintaku akan terus seperti ini, bersembunyi seperti cinta Kyuhyun pada Kibum?" gumannya.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu pesta pertunangan Siwon selesai, kediaman keluarga Cho pun nampak lengan sekarang hanya tampak beberapa pelayan yang masih sibuk merapihkah sisa-sisa pesta tadi.

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut diikat seperti buntut kuda sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong rumah itu menuju kesebuah ruangan.

Sungmin, dia kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Diapun mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali namun tetap saja pintu itu tidak terbuka hingga akhirnya dia memberanikan diri membukanya lalu menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu itu. Sungmin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, terlebih sejak kejadian tadi dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun, bahkan saat acara di mulai pun Kyuhyun tidak tampak.

"Oppa?" Panggil Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pandangannnya keseluruh penjuru kamar Kyuhyun hingga dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari sedang terduduk di ruang tamu kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oppa?" Panggil Sungmin lagi karena merasa panggilannya tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun, diapun akhirnya masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Ya! Kelinci, kenapa tidak menegetuk dulu?"

"Aku sudah mengetuk hingga tanganku memerah, tapi kau tidak membukanya." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunjukan tangannya yang memang memerah dan mempouthkan bibirnya.

"Aish kau ini, gwencana? Apa perlu oppa mengompresnya?" Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Sungmin, yang di balas Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"Gwencana oppa, malah aku yang harus bertanya apakah oppa baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? Aku kenapa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Oppa sepanjang acara tadi? Apakah oppa sakit?" Jawab Sungmin sambil memegang kening Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-apa... hanya saja... emhh aku tertidur tadi." Kyuhyun memutar matanya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Sungmin wakau akhirnya alasan itu terdengar cukup aneh.

"Jinjja? Aaa baiklah..." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun pun terlihat membuang nafas lega karena Sungmin mempercayainya , eh percaya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Oppa, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba tanpa menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"emh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau jatuh cinta eoh? Pada Jungmoo? Aku tidak merestuinnya!"

"YA! Oppa, aku hanya bertanya dan aku tidak jatuh cinta terlebih pada Jungmoo Oppa. Dan mengapa Kau tidak merestuinya?" Cerca Sungmin.

"Pokoknya aku tidak merestui, dan jangan tanya alasannya." Kyuhyun membuang pandangannnya kearah televisi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Arra, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Oppa, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Rasanya seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah, rasanya seperti kau meminum sebotol racun yang di campur madu."

"Maksudmu? Racun madu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau akan merasakan sakit dan manis secara bersama-sama, dan pada akhirnya kau akan melihat kau akan menangis karena cinta itu atau tersenyum bahagia karena cinta itu, hanya butuh sedikit keajaiban untuk mendapat hasil yang lebih manis dari pada yang buruk."

"Keajaiban? Kau percaya?"

"Tentu, setiap cinta yang ada di dunia ini pasti di bantu dengan sedikit keajaiban."

"Apa kejaiban saat itu berpihak padamu Oppa?"

"Tidak, Mungkin awalnya iya tapi aku tidak tau keajaiban itu datang dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan keajaiban itu untuk menyelesaikan akhir yang manis untuk cintaku. " Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu kearah Sungmin.

"Oppa? Bagaimana jika orang yang kita cinta ternyata mencintai orang lain?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menatap dua iris obsidian milik Kyuhyun dalam.

"Emh, aku akan melepaskannya dan kembali memperjuangkannya jika saatnya tiba,"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak memeprjuangkannya sejak awal dan mempertahankannya hingga akhir?"

"Akan terasa sakit jika memperjuangkannya tetapi yang ada di dalam penglihatannya hanya cinta yang lain, cinta adalah menunggu dan membuktikan. Menunggunya kembali dan membuktikan kalau selama ini cinta yang seharusnya dia pilih adalah cinta kita dengan cara selalu mencintainya dan berani dengan hasil yang akan kita terima nanti. Ya cinta tulus seperti itu namanya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

'Oppa, apakah sebegitu cintanya kau kepada Kibum eooni? Oppa? Apakah perasaannku ini disebut Cinta? Akankah keajaiban datang padaku?' batin Sungmin.

"Ming? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ne oppa, aku mengerti." Jawab Sungmin ketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oppa, besok kau harus menemaniku mencari tau arti Cinta ne?" Sungmin tersenyum ceria sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mencari arti Cinta?" Kyuhyun nampak bingung dengan maksud Sungmin.

"Ne, Perjalanan mencari arti cinta ala Sungmin Dan Kyuhyun Oppa" Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseyo readers... hhee akhirnya update nih gak kelamaan kan ya? Maaf ya kalau chap ini terkesan bosenin... bukan bosenin emg membosankan kayanya, author berharap gak ada yang tidur karena baca chap ini.

Okedeh di chap ini author udah janji mau membalas review dari para readers ^^ kajja...

**#R : penasaran sama kembarannya Sungmin thorr?**

**A : Kembarannya Sungmin udah mulai bisa ketebak kan siapa hhhheee ^^**

**#R : Masih enggak ngerti pas Kyumin udah gede?**

**A : gak ngertinya dimana cinta ^^**

**#R : Jadi kembarannya Sungmin itu Ryeowook, berarti mereka gak mirip dong? Aku kira mereka kembar identik.**

**A : Mereka kembar, rada mirip pokoknya karena udah berpisah sekita 17****th**** jadi keliatan agak gak mirip , wajarkan yang satu orang kaya yang satu biasan aja pasti perbedaannya keliatan bgt deh, tapi bayangin aja mereka mirip okeh? Karena yang author bayangin juga mereka mirip hhhee ^^**

**#R : Akhirnya Kyumin kan thor?**

**A : akhirnya masih jauh hhhee, Kyumin kok tenang aja ^^**

**#R : Kibum kembaran Sungmin?**

**A : bukan kok hheee ^^**

**#R : aku bingung sebenarnya perasaan kibum ke kyu gimana?perasaan kyu ke min gimana? Ini pairnya Kyumin kan? Kok lee Sungminnya belum keluar, berarti nanti kembarannya cho sungmin jadi sama kyu tukeran marga yang cho jadi lee yang lee jadi cho?**

**A : perasaannya kibum ke kyu, sudah terkuak di chap ini. Perasaan kyu ke ming akan terkuak di chap depan. Ini pairnya kyumin... kembarannya sungmin bukan sungmin juga kok.. yang bakal jadi sama kyu ya cho sungmin hheee... terus baca aja yah makasih ^^**

dan semua yang udah review

** /KyuMinHyuk1019/margareth pumpkins/babykim/kasy/ming0101/fishy/nam mina/tsubakiming/kyuminlovers/kyumin/ji hyun kim/tika/tania3424/monnom/hie/dessykyumin/amuninachandanhobakming1/aey raa /anitadwi/kasykms kyuminshipper/kyumin4ever/yunnie/and all guest.**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, maaf gak bales semua tapi semua review selalu author baca karena review kalian adalah sumber semangat saya, sekali terimakasih dan tetap baca ff saya ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^ sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya..

V

V

V

Review n Review


End file.
